Misadventures in Babysitting
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia is 16 and is babysitting a little girl for the night. What can happen in that time?


**A/N: Here is just a fun short story and if I get enough reviews I might even add a second chapter. Thanks to Iwannahamberger2 for the idea. ****And thanks to Carrina for the title. ****It is in Olivia P.O.V. and is AU.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Today is my first babysitting job and I am taking care of Mr and Mrs Novak's daughter. Her name is Casey and she is six years old.

I walk the two blocks to their house and walk up to the front door before knocking.

Mr Novak opens the door in a black tux and greets me with a smile. "Olivia Benson, come in, come in."

I walk in nervously. "Hi, Mr Novak. Where's Casey?" I ask, looking around.

"Call me Charles. Casey is in the living room... Casey, come here, sweetheart," he calls softly in to said room.

A very active, little maroon haired girl comes bouncing in to the room. "Yes daddy?" she asks, looking up at Mr Novak.

Mr Novak squats down to Casey's height and points to me. "Casey, this is Olivia. She's going to babysit you while mommy and I go out for dinner," he tells her softly and stands back up, just as Mrs Novak walks in, in a very beautiful, mid thigh length, spaghetti strapped cream colored dress with black high heels.

"Hi Olivia. How's your mother, darling?"

"Hello Mrs Novak. My mother is fine," I reply and shrug.

"Please call me, Carrina, honey. Ten dollars an hour, still okay?"

Smiling, I nod. "Yes, it is."

"Babe, we have to go," Charles says, donning his coat.

Grabbing her own coat, Carrina nods. "Yes, honey," she replies and squats down next to their daughter. "Be a good girl for Olivia, princess. Daddy and I will be home in a few hours but you'll be asleep, so we will see you in the morning, okay?"

Although, not very impressed, Casey nods and Mrs Novak stands up again, grabbing her cream colored clutch from off the cupboard near the front door.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Mr Novak tells me and guides his wife out of the house, making sure the door locked behind them.

I turn to the youngster, who was still standing there patiently, as if maybe she was thinking.

Casey Novak is a little on the short side for her age and is dressed in a little white smock top with pink and purple embroidery and a pair of blue jeans, her feet bare.

I lean down to her. "Hi Casey."

"Hi Olivia," Casey replies with a seemingly innocent grin. "Can I please go back to watching TV?"

"Sure. What do you want for dinner?"

Casey shrugs. "My mommy got something out of the freezer. It's on the counter," she informs me and skips back in to the living room.

I head in to the kitchen and find a packet of chicken nuggets and some chopped up vegetables to cook for Casey, so I turn on the over and get to work.

With the nuggets in the oven and the vegetables cooking in a pan of water on the stove, I quickly check on the youngster in the living room, who is too quiet for my liking.

_What is she up to?_

"Casey?" I softly call out as I walk in to the living room. I gasp in shock as soon as I catch sigh of one of the walls. "Get up," I tell her.

Casey just pulls her tongue out at me and goes back to coloring a picture.

It makes me remember something my mom did when I was Casey's age and I was cheeky to her. One of the only times I remember when she was sober. "Oh, I guess I'll have to eat all the yummy popcorn and chocolate that I brought, all by myself," I say, pretending to be serious and head back in to the kitchen.

Hearing the television being switched off before the patter of feet running in to the kitchen, I know that it had worked.

"Olivia! Olivia!" Casey calls out to me, running in.

I turn around and lean down to her height. "Yes?"

"What do I use to clean the wall?"

"Just give me a minute and I'll meet you in there, huh?"

Casey smiles and skips back in to the living room again.

I turn back to the stove and get back to cooking dinner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With the drawing off of the wall, we sit at the kitchen table. Casey eating her dinner and I am working on my health homework, which I had brought with me to work on when I could.

"Are you going to tell my mommy and daddy what I did?" Casey asks after a few minutes of silence. Her voice muffled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude," I gently scold her and Casey makes quick work of the food in her mouth before swallowing it.

"Are you?" she asks me again.

I sigh and put down my pen. "I don't know yet... I depends on how you behave for the rest of the night. How about you help me wash the dishes and then we'll watch a movie before bath and bed time, okay?"

Casey nods but I can still see the pout. "Okay," she grumbles, unhappily.

"Well..." I think to myself, "I could always tell your parents because I should be telling them, Casey... You did it on purpose because I'm your new babysitter, didn't you?"

"Yes," she groans, "I don't like being babysat."

"Well, if you can be a good girl when I babysit you, I can make it fun," I promise, "If I babysit you in the day next time, I can ask your parents if I can take you to the park to play on the playground, you like that?"

Excited, Casey grins enthusiastically. Her parents rarely have the time to take her to the park anymore. "Yes please... I'm finished," she says and pushes back the empty plate.

I nod and close my work book. "Okay, let's wash the dishes then, huh?" I say and stand up.

We quickly wash the dishes, dry them and put them away, so we can watch all of one of her kiddy movies.

"Which one do you want to watch? Go pick one, sweetie," I tell her as we walk in to the living room.

It appeared that Casey had finally taken to me especially when I made washing the dishes fun for her.

Casey runs over to her collection, which stands next to her toy box, in the far left hand corner of the living room. She takes her time looking through them but she finally picks one and runs back to me with her selection. "This one, Olivia. I want to watch this one."

"Okay then." I take the movie and put it in to the DVD player. We take a sit on the couch and while Casey watches the movie, I work on my homework some more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Halfway through the movie, I put my work down on the coffee table and lean back.

In response, Casey lays down and rests her head on my lap.

"Don't fall asleep, Casey," I whisper and look down to see that she was doing just that.

I gently sit her up, effectively waking her up. "Come on," I say and shut off the movie. "Bath and bed."

"No," Casey whines and jumps off the couch, losing her footing. She lands on her hands and knees but quickly gets up and brushes off her jeans.  
"You okay?" I ask, concerned.

Casey nods and yawns. "Yeah."

I get up and I guide her down the hallway. "I know you don't want to have a bath and go to bed yet but you're falling asleep. You'll be much more comfortable sleeping in your bed."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With Casey in her pink and white stripped nightie, she climbs in to her bed and I tuck her in.

She falls asleep straight away, so I put the night light on and turn off the overhead light before I head back out in to the living room and start on my homework again.

I manage to get maybe half a worksheet done when I hear Casey screaming and running in.

"Olivia! Olivia!"

I put my homework down again and I instantly get up. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Boogie man!" she cries, pointing toward her bedroom.

I take her hand and walk her back in to her bedroom. I turn on the overhead light and look around. "Where? I don't see anything," I say.

"There!" she replies, pointing to the window.

I can't help but laugh a little but I hide it as to not upset her.

"It's just a tree branch, Casey. It's okay," I assure her and guide her back to bed.

She reluctantly hops back in and I tuck her in again. "I'll stay here till you fall asleep. You want that?"

"Yes, please," she whispers and I take a seat on the floor beside her bed to keep her company.

It's where her parents find me when they come home and wake me up to pay me and send me home.


End file.
